Past Feelings, Future Feelings
by mcangel1976
Summary: The twins and Haruhi are entering their 3rd year at Ouran. Kaoru has gone and gotten himself a girlfriend. Now Hikaru and Haruhi are realizing that they want romance too. Who better to be with than each other, but their pride is standing in the way. Kaoru is about to have a little chit chat with them and force them to admit their feelings. Is it going to go as planned or backfire?
1. Longing

**A/N: I wasn't going to even start writing this story until Another Chance was completed (another chapter coming later today), but inspiration struck and I completed the first chapter today. You know I don't like to hold out, so am publishing now. This is my first Hikaru/Haruhi story, and although my fave couplings are Mori or Kyoya with Haruhi, I couldn't turn down a request from a reader. (: So here you go Pudding17. Hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1 - Longing

They were about to enter their 3rd year at Ouran and for the first time, they did not have the other hosts there for them. The club had been closed after the end of the prior year when Tamaki and Kyoya had graduated. Everyone had toyed with the idea of keeping it open and allowing Haruhi and the twins to run it, but after a lot of thought, it was decided that it just didn't feel the same without everyone there to participate. So begins Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi's third year.

As Haruhi wandered the halls of the third year building making her way to class 3A, she thought about everything that had happened since she had first walked through the doors of Ouran and started her first year. She smiled fondly at all of the memories that assaulted her and realized that breaking the vase was one of the best things that could have happened in her life. She had made six of the best friends she thought she would ever have. In fact they had just spent a wonderful vacation on the beach in Cabo San Lucas. It was a surprise for her; well actually it seemed that the majority of the host club trips were a surprise to her. She would only admit it to herself, but she would actually miss seeing the others on a daily basis and looked forward to their scheduled bi-weekly gatherings.

Haruhi had made it to her class and looked at the time, she was early. She took her seat and started to think about each member of her inner circle. Tamaki had not changed much. After they dated briefly, he went back to his daddy role when they broke up. It was for the best and they were better friends now than they were before. Kyoya had loosened up a bit and even sent her a text this morning wishing her luck on her first day. He was also a good friend and she had learned that he truly had a heart of gold. He finally was named heir apparent and would take over for his father completely after he graduated from college. Hunny had grown up also, literally. He was now the same size as Haruhi, but he still had his cute tendencies and although didn't carry his bunny to classes any longer, Usa-Chan was always present any other time. She suspected the bunny was stashed in his school bag half the time. Kyoya had a miniature version made up for Hunny to carry when he couldn't have the full size version (heart of gold). Mori was almost the same, but he was more vocal. Haruhi suspected his girlfriend of a year had something to do with that and smiled at the thought.

Haruhi looked up from her musings when she thought she heard something coming from the hall. It sounded like the twins. She listened harder and sure enough, there was the laugh of both Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru had always been the more mature twin. The one that would always put his brother first and would step back and look at the situation before he acted. Hikaru was always a hot head and was ruled by his emotions sometimes lashing out and then having to deal with the consequences. She laughed to herself. They had come a long way in two years. They finally stepped out of their world and let others in. They stopped calling her their toy and she was now just a friend. They didn't tug her everywhere and her arms were grateful for that. Kaoru had started to open up and stand up for what he wanted. Hikaru had calmed down and learned to think before he acted. She thought he had come the farthest. Before the hosts left on vacation, Kaoru had even found a girlfriend, someone else that could easily tell the two apart. Haruhi could tell that Hikaru was really happy for his brother, but he was also having a hard time adjusting. He wasn't used to being without his brother so much and was lonely, maybe a little jealous, and bit sad. She wondered what she could do for him.

Soon enough a set of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she looked from right to left to see the faces of the smiling twins. She couldn't help it; she smiled back, "Hey guys!"

"Haruhi we missed you," Hikaru said laughing. He wasn't completely serious, but it was tradition and a joke between the three of them. He still had strong feelings for her, but believed that they would never be returned. He would not push himself on her; he loved her too much to do that.

"Yah we were lonely without you. When are you coming over again?" Kaoru added with a wink.

Haruhi laughed, "Kaoru, what will your girlfriend say? Besides, didn't we saw each other only three days ago when we got back from vacation together?" She watched as they moved in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Still too long," they said together.

Haruhi watched as the placed their bags on their desks on either side of her and started to move around the room to talk to other students in the class. Yes, they really had grown up and matured. Their world expanded and made them better men. Haruhi watch Hikaru. He had really matured and turned into a very caring and considerate man. Yes, he could still have a temper, but those times were few and far between. He had changed and for the better. She eyes softened as she watched him talking to the class president. In the last few months, she realized that feelings for her friend were growing and she had stronger feelings for him than a friend should have. She wondered if Hikaru still harbored a sliver of the feelings he had for her, but figured it was a long shot. Those feelings were from long ago.

The three of them made their way through the morning together. They had the same classes until after lunch and then they would be separated for a few classes. Even the twins had decided to take a couple of classes separate from each other. It was another example of how they had grown and were leaving their personal world behind.

The trio made their way to lunch and met up with Kaoru's girlfriend, Haruko. She didn't have classes with them because she was only a second year, but since they had the same lunch schedule, they made sure to eat lunch together. Haruhi stopped eating lunch in the class and would bring her bento to eat with her friends.

Hikaru would watch his brother with Haruko and it would make him yearn to find love himself. He found himself shooting glances at Haruhi out of the corner of his eye and wondered for the millionth time if he should let her know that his feelings were still there and ask her out. He would stop the thoughts before he took action, but they would constantly creep into his mind time and time again.

Haruhi had the same problem that Hikaru had. She would watch the couple and find herself longing for a relationship. It wasn't like her, she was practical, but as she found herself surrounded by love, she would find herself wanting that special someone also. She would glimpse at Hikaru and deliberate what it would be like to be more than just one of his best friends or buddies, to actually be his girlfriend.

Kaoru and Haruko did not miss the looks that Hikaru and Haruhi passed towards each other when they thought the other was not looking, or when they thought nobody else would be looking. It was not hard to see that both of them liked each other and wanted to be together or at least give it a chance. Kaoru knew that Hikaru had harbored feelings for the female host for a long time now. He could also tell that Haruhi's feelings for his brother had changed and developed into something more than friends in the last few months. He figured, being dense as she was in the romance department, that she thought Hikaru's feelings had fled and he decided that it was up to him to set the record straight since his brother probably wouldn't. He looked down at Haruko and he could tell that she had the same thoughts. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We will talk about it later when they are not around." He watched her nod and they went back to their lunch.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before anyone knew it the final bell rang to announce the end of school. For the first time Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi didn't have to go to the Host Club and it felt awkward. They found themselves wandering to the old club room out of habit, but the room was locked.

"You know if you miss the club that much, you really could have kept it going," a voice behind them said.

All three third years jumped and looked behind them to the familiar voice and found the four graduated hosts standing behind them. Kyoya had been the one to speak. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked what was on everybody's minds.

"We came to see you on your first day of school Haru-Chan and we brought cake for everyone!" Hunny spoke up excitedly.

Everyone chuckled at the enthusiasm of the small blonde. Kyoya moved forward and extracted a key to unlock the old clubroom door while Tamaki spoke up next, "We came in and watched as you three started walking this way, so we followed you. How was your first day of class my children? Did my daughter have a good day in school?" Tamaki moved forward and pulled Haruhi into a tight embrace.

Mori moved forward when the door was open and extracted Haruhi from Tamaki and placed her on her feet inside the music room. Then he smiled at her and ruffled her hair before moving away from her and towards the kitchen to get the items needed for the cake.

"Thanks Mori. School was fine, but it is only the first day of classes," Haruhi mumbled after she was set down.

Tamaki not missing a beat and as flamboyant as ever, swept into the room and upon hearing what Haruhi said, replied, "I am so happy to hear that! I know you will stay at the top of the class. Daddy is so proud of you and my sons!"

The twins snickered at Tamaki. They knew that was just his way, but it was still as funny as ever and as they looked at each other, they hatched a silent plan to tease their former king. The impish grins grew and together they walked up to Tamaki and placed their arms around his shoulders. Together they said, "You know boss, Haruhi has quite a few admirers already this year. Now that she has come out as a girl, it is only a matter of time before she is dating one of them and then getting married."

"WHAT? Haruhi, you have to concentrate on your studies. You don't need to think about boys!" Tamaki wailed.

"Gee thanks you two," Haruhi groaned at her two classmates. She turned to Tamaki, "First of all, I can date who I want to. Second, I am not interested in any of the guys that may or may not have made their intensions known today. Finally, if I can date you and still stay at the top of the class, I think that it would be easy to date some of these others."

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak and immediately closed it. He had no response for that. He vaguely heard the twins laughing in the background and Kyoya calling everyone to a group of couches and chairs so that they could visit. He felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Haruhi grabbing his sleeve and walking him over to the rest of the group.

Kaoru seeing Haruhi and Tamaki walking over stood up from his place next to his brother and offered it to the small girl. She smiled her thanks and sat down. Kaoru noticed her glance at Hikaru, but it was immediately drawn away when Hunny asked what kind of cake she wanted. _"Yes, I will definitely be having a little talk with my brother tonight. He has to say something before he loses her again," _he thought to himself. He felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone. It was Haruko wondering where he was. Instead of responding to the text, he called her and told her to come to the music room.

After the cake was eaten and the hosts decided it was getting late, everyone decided it was time to go home. Kaoru suggested that while he ran Haruko home, Hikaru should take Haruhi home. Tamaki tried to say that her daddy should take his daughter home, but Kaoru tripped him while he was running towards Haruhi and Tamaki never got a chance to ask. Hikaru and Haruhi were the first ones to leave and as soon as they were out of the door and the heavy door shut was a thud, Kaoru turned to Tamaki, "You almost messed that up Tono!"

"Messed it up? Messed what up? You just sent my daughter out there with a boy!" Tamaki yelled.

Everyone shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "Tama-Chan, Hika-Chan has feelings for Haru-Chan and she has feelings for him. Am I wrong Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"No, Hunny-Senpai, I believe that she does have feelings for him and I know he still has feelings for her," Kaoru said smiling at his shorter senior.

"So you plan is to throw them together and hope that they eventually realize they care about each other? You do realize who we are discussing, do you not?" Kyoya gave his input. He had the same belief as the younger twin and although he wouldn't admit it, believed that the two third years would be good together.

"Actually, I am going to talk to my brother and tell him that he needs to make a move. We have a ball coming up to commemorate the start of the new school year. I am going to convince Hikaru to ask Haruhi," he explained. Then he thought about it for a second, "I guess I need to have a little talk with Haruhi also. She may not get it even if Hikaru asked her to the dance."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The girl was clueless as to others feelings towards her on the best of days. Since Hikaru was a good friend, she would probably believe that he only asked her as a friend and to be nice so that she didn't have to deal with other guys asking her to the dance.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his face, "That would probably be beneficial to your plan. We of course will help you where we can." He looked around the group that was assembled and all of them were giving their consent, including Tamaki. "It is agreed then. Kaoru do you want to be the one to talk to her, or should one of us do it?"

"Actually, can one of you talk to her and I will talk to Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. He knew he would have his hands full with his brother and still trying to spend time with his girlfriend.

"No problem Kao-Chan. Takashi and I will talk to her while you handle Hika-Chan," Hunny said smiling. He was ready to play matchmaker.

Mori looked down at his cousin and smiled, "Yah, we will."

The group disbanded with the intent to bring together their two friends. Hunny and Mori would invite Haruhi to dinner the next day in order to talk to her. Kaoru would talk to Hikaru tonight and start the ball rolling on his side. Finally all of the hosts would make an appearance at the dance on Friday to put the final nails in their plan if needed. Those two would be together whether they liked it or not, but all of the hosts knew that it was what Haruhi and Hikaru really wanted so they were not worried.


	2. Let's Talk

**A/N: Well not sure if it is something in the water here or what, but I have actually put up three new stories in addition to the two I was working on. LOL. So for those who have not seen there is a new Twilight story titled Wedding Day Jitters, a new story for my Mori/Haru fans titled Haruhi's Bitter Days, and this story with the Hikaru/Haru pairing. I am still working on Another Chance (Hunny/Haru) and Moving On (Twilight Jasper/Bella) and will not neglect those. I promise. :D On with the new chapter for Past Feelings Future Feelings… Did anyone catch the fact that Kaoru's girlfriend's name is also associated with spring like Haruhi's name? Haruko means spring child and Haruhi means spring day. As always, I would love to hear what you think so if you get the chance, please review.**

Chapter 2 – Let's Talk

Hikaru returned home before his brother and immediately went upstairs to change out of his uniform. He couldn't get a certain girl off of his mind and it was starting to really interfere with his concentration. When he worked on new designs, he would think about what would look good on her and her alone. Many times he would fantasize and before he knew it an hour or more had passed and his sketch book was empty. This was not good and he needed to do something about it. He just didn't know what to do. He fell on his bed and covered his face with his pillow yelling into it. He either needed to get past this or convince her to give him a chance.

Kaoru entered the mansion about an hour after his brother. He shored up his resolve since talking with the rest of the club and made himself a promise to talk to Hikaru before they both turned in for the night. It was obvious to him that his two closest friends had feelings for each other; he just hoped that none of this backfired. He knew Haruhi could be dense and he didn't envy Hunny and Mori for taking on the task of talking to her about Hikaru. It was going to be difficult enough to talk to Hikaru about Haruhi. He knew his twin thought that door was completely shut and locked up tight, but Kaoru knew that it wasn't. Now he just needed to make his twin see that also.

Kaoru made his way upstairs and decided to change before confronting his brother. When he was done, he made his way through the connecting door do his brother's room and found him lying on his back with a pillow over his face. Kaoru shook his head, _"Ever the dramatic one, hey Hikaru." _He chuckled and walked towards the bed removing the pillow from his brother's face, "Issues?"

"Not at all, I was just thinking of some new designs," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"I see. Where are the drawings?" Kaoru smirked.

"In my head. Was there a reason that you came in here to mock me or did you just want to give me a hard time?"

"I actually came in here to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"There is someone I want you to ask to the ball on Saturday."

Hikaru's eyes widened. He didn't want to go to that stupid ball with anyone but Haruhi. He definitely didn't want his brother and his girlfriend to set him up on a blind date that he knew he would not be interested in, "No."

Kaoru smirked and then shook his head, "You don't even know who I am talking about. You shouldn't say no before you have all of the information."

Hikaru sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed. He watched as his brother sat down next to him, "Fine who do you want me to ask so that I can decline."

Kaoru laughed internally. His brother was clueless and he knew Hikaru would not be denying the girl he had in mind, "Haruhi."

"N, wait what?" Hikaru said whipping his head around to look at his brother. Kaoru looked absolutely serious. He had to have heard wrong. There was no way that his twin would be serious about that. Then he thought about it, Kaoru probably wanted him to ask Haruhi in order to protect her from the other boys in the school. His brother knew how he felt about her, so why was he trying to torture him?

Kaoru narrowed his eyes on his brother. It was time for the talk, "I want you to ask Haruhi, aka former Hitachiin toy, to be your date for the ball on Saturday." He saw the shocked expression and the emotions that were warring on his face, but Hikaru said nothing. "You and I need to talk."

"I can't ask her. She probably already has a lot of invites and has her pick of men that want to be there with her," Hikaru said looking down. The mere thought of her saying yes to someone else made him feel dejected.

"I think you can and should. I have been watching the two of you the past few months and I know you love her still. I also happen to believe she has developed feelings for you," Kaoru paused to let his words sink into his brother's thick skull. The look of surprise was classic and he wished he could have taken a picture, "Over the last two years you have matured and started treating her less and less like an object and more and more like a person. She has become a woman in your eyes and not just someone who broke the seal on our world and let herself in. I have witnessed how she has changed both of us and our world. She expanded it to include more people and for that I love her, but not like you love her. Over the last few months she has changed towards you. She looks at you differently than anyone else. She turns to you more and more and depends on you to be there for her. You make her smile when no one else can and when she is having a bad day, you are the first person she now calls. Her eyes automatically seek you out when we walk into a room or when she walks into a room we are already in. You may not believe me brother, but she has developed feelings for you."

Hikaru looked at his younger twin and started to think about everything he said. Could it be true? Could Haruhi have developed feelings for him? He didn't want to get his hopes up, but a tingle that started in his chest was spreading. He looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"You need to ask her to that ball or you will regret it. I know you. You won't want to see her with someone else, but that may very well happen if you do not act and if you don't you could lose her forever. You need to take that chance again Hikaru. I love you and I want you to be happy with the girl of your dreams, but you have to take that step and put yourself out there or you may lose her forever. I know that is something you don't want," Kaoru said very seriously.

Hikaru just stared. He was trying to process everything his brother said. After a few minutes, he quietly murmured, "Okay, I will ask her tomorrow."

Kaoru placed an arm around his brother's shoulders, "Good to hear that."

The twins were then interrupted by their maids informing them that dinner was ready and their parents were waiting on them. The brothers looked at each other and stood up, walking down to the dining room together. Tomorrow was going to be interesting and Hikaru was nervous and excited to see if he would get his happy ending or if it would go up in flames. He knew Kaoru was right: he needed to take the chance or lose it all.

Haruhi had been dropped off at her apartment by Hikaru and at one point thought he might kiss her. She had secretly been hoping that he would, but in the end, he just pulled a petal out of her hair and said good bye. He left her standing at the open door of her apartment blushing and embarrassed by her train of thought. She honestly believed that Hikaru was completely over his feelings for her and she felt like she needed to get past this infatuation with him. She wasn't even sure when she developed feelings for him, but knew that it had been building. She had seen the way he matured and and had grown, and in the end she admired him and started falling for him. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since she got home and finished making her tea.

As Haruhi finished pouring the water over the tea leaves, there was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and went to go answer it, surprised to see Hunny and Mori standing on the other side of the door, "What are you guys doing here?" She invited them in and asked if they would like some tea.

Hunny and Mori walked in, taking off their shoes at the door, and walked into the living room to sit at the table waiting for Haruhi to serve the tea. As soon as she sat down, Hunny started, "We came to talk to you about something important Haru-Chan!"

Haruhi looked from her child like friend to his taller cousin. She saw a nod from Mori and was confused about what they would need to talk to her about, "Did something happen after Hikaru and I left the club room? Is this about the club? You guys know we decided it wouldn't feel right if all of you weren't there with us."

"No, that isn't it," Mori said looking at her as he picked up his tea cup.

"Ok, then what is it?" Haruhi questioned.

"Haru-Chan, we need to talk to you about Hika-Chan," Hunny said in all seriousness.

Haruhi took note of the tone of voice Hunny used and knew they were not joking. This was going to be a serious discussion and didn't know what they could possibly want to talk to her about concerning Hikaru, "Is he alright? He seemed fine when he left here."

"He is fine, but we need to talk to you about feelings," Hunny explained.

"Feelings? What do you mean by that Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi queried. She was getting more confused by the second. Then she wondered if they had somehow guessed her feelings for Hikaru.

"He loves you," Mori supplied.

Haruhi whipped her head to turn to her stoic friend, "What?"

"Haru-Chan, Hika-Chan has feelings for you. He loves you and has since both of you were 1st years. That has never changed. We also know that at some point, you developed some feelings for him. Didn't you?" Hunny said.

"I, I might have," Haruhi said looking down into her tea cup. "I think you are wrong about him though," she added thinking about earlier.

"I'm not. Right Takashi?" Hunny asked his cousin to provide confirmation. He was relieved that she admitted her feelings for Hikaru, that was one battle down and now they had to convince her that Hikaru returned her feelings.

"Right," Mori said.

"Look Haru-Chan it isn't easy for someone to admit that they like someone else. You rejected his feelings in the past and that makes it even more difficult, but since then he has changed a lot and so have you. We can tell that you have feelings for him, just like we can tell that he still loves you. I am not telling you to throw yourself at him, you are a lady after all, but I am asking you to be open to the possibility that there is something between you. Can you do that?"

Haruhi thought about everything they had said, well mainly Hunny, and nodded. She would allow herself to believe in the possibility that Hikaru may still have feelings for her. She wasn't sure what would come of all of this or why they felt the need to talk to her about it all, but she would allow for the hope. "Why did you come over here to talk to me about all of this?" She asked looking for an explanation.

Hunny glanced over to his cousin and at his nod turned back to Haruhi, "Well you have a ball coming up this weekend. Right?"

"Yah we do, but I wasn't sure if I was going to go," Haruhi answered.

"You need to go Haru-Chan! It is your last year in school. You need to experience everything," Hunny said shocked.

"What does the dance have to do with Hikaru and me?" Haruhi asked trying to get her Senpai back on track.

Hunny giggled, "Easy Haru-Chan, we want you to go to the dance with him and we don't want you to accept any other invitation."

Haruhi laughed, "Well since I wasn't sure if I was going or not and I was not interested in the guys that have asked me, I actually am dateless so far."

"So if he asks you, will you go with him?" Hunny wanted clarification and to make sure that she would go along with their plan.

Haruhi paused for a second and grinned, "I don't know if I believe everything you are telling me about Hikaru, but if he asks, I will say yes to him."

Hunny was immediately up from his place at the table and tackled Haruhi in a hug, "Yay! Thank you Haru-Chan! You will see that we are right!"

Hunny's laughter and happiness was contagious, Haruhi laughed too and hugged her friend back, "We will see. Do you two want to stay for dinner?"

Both of her friends agreed to stay and join her and her father for dinner. Haruhi cooked while talking to her friends about school and then when her dad arrived home, they all sat down to the meal. She kept thinking about what her friends had discussed with her and couldn't help the hope and anticipation that grew inside of her. She really hoped that they were right, and that night she went to bed wishing on a star that Hikaru would ask her to the ball.


	3. Just Spit It Out

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years. I want to say thank you to everyone that favored/followed and reviewed this story. You are awesome. Well it looks like Haruhi is set for Hikaru to ask her to the big dance. Do you think this is going to go smoothly for them from now on? **

Chapter 3 – Just Spit It Out

Hikaru was quiet on the way to school the next morning. He was nervous and very apprehensive because he couldn't be sure of what Haruhi's reaction would be to asking her to the ball. No one could ever predict her reaction or behaviors. She was unique. He shook his head and thought, _"She will probably think that I am asking just as a friend."_ The girl was a bit clueless when it came to the love department. Wondering what he could do to convince her to go with him and that his intentions were of a romantic nature, he didn't notice that the car had pulled up to the school until Kaoru was shaking him and pulling his arm. He blindly followed his brother to their class and before he entered, he took a deep breath. It was time to put up or shut up.

Haruhi had already been sitting at her desk for about fifteen minutes when the twins arrived. She immediately blushed and looked down at her desk upon seeing the man that was occupying her thoughts enter the room. The only thing she could think about all night and this morning was Hikaru and the ball. _"Were Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai right? I just don't know. They could be reading more into this than what is really there. He may not care about me like that at all," _Haruhi said to herself before she looked up and saw Hikaru standing in front of her desk. Her blush intensified.

Hikaru noticed her blush and wondered at it. Maybe his brother was right about Haruhi returning his feelings. If he wasn't, he would have to lock himself in his room for the remainder of his life. He cleared his throat and when she looked up, he was lost in her gaze. He also realized that there were other students in the room and he didn't want to make this a public spectacle. "Haruhi, can I speak to you in private for a second?" Hikaru asked breathlessly.

"Yah sure," Haruhi responded. She felt like her heart was caught in her throat. She had never been so nervous and decided to blame her two Senpais. If they were wrong, she would have to get them back for getting her hopes up. Neither of them would be safe.

The two teens left the room and went down the hall to an empty classroom closing the door behind them. When they entered, Hikaru found his palms were sweating and he had to wipe his hands discreetly on his slacks. All of the sudden, the air felt stifling and he couldn't breathe. He tried to look at Haruhi, but couldn't hold her gaze and found himself looking at his shoes. Opening his mouth to speak, no words or sounds came out and he was fast losing the battle with his nerves.

Haruhi saw Hikaru's nervousness, but was dealing with her own bout of nerves and started to worry that he may have been pushed to ask her to the ball. She didn't want him if he was forced into it; she only wanted him to ask her if he really wanted to ask her. "Hikaru look, you don't have to say anything. I get it and I understand. You shouldn't have let them con you into anything. Let's just go back to class," Haruhi said bluntly trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Hikaru had to concentrate on the words that Haruhi just said. Did she say something about someone conning someone else. The beating of his heart was heard loudly in his ears and he couldn't hear everything that Haruhi said. However, he did see her shake her head and move towards the door as if she was going to leave him standing there. He was letting his chance pass him by and if he didn't speak now, he somehow knew that he would not get another opportunity, but luck was not on his side. Before he could speak, the room started to spin and he was on the floor in a heap.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled as she ran to her friend. _"He fainted? That is not like Hikaru to faint. He is still breathing and isn't running a fever. What happened?"_ She thought to herself. She immediately pulled out her phone and called Kaoru, "Kaoru, its Hikaru. He has fainted! We are in the classroom two doors down on the left. You need to call the nurse and come help me."

Kaoru heard Haruhi's plea over the phone, "What? I will be right there." He hung up the phone and immediately told his sensei that had just entered the classroom what was happening and to call the nurse. He was out of the door and down the hall without knowing if the teacher did what he asked. He wrenched the door open causing the door to fly back and hit the wall. His brother was on the floor and Haruhi was on her knees leaning over his unconscious body, "What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know. I was telling him that he didn't have to feel pressure from all of you and told him we could go back to class and then I heard something hit the floor and it was him," Haruhi explained.

Kaoru was about to ask what she was talking about feeling pressure, but the nurse came into the room. Hikaru was also coming to at that point and looked up into the face of Haruhi next to him. He looked to his right and saw his brother and the nurse. Still feeling a little light headed he tried to sit up and the nurse told him to lie for now while she took his vitals.

After the nurse was done checking his vitals, she let him sit up slowly. "Well everything seems to be alright, but I think you need to come lie down in the clinic for now. Your blood pressure is on the low side of normal. Something tells me it dropped too low and you fainted."

Hikaru nodded. He didn't know what to say. How could he faint in front of Haruhi when he was trying to ask her out? He was mortified. Kaoru helped him up and he kept his eyes on the ground since he couldn't quite face his love interest.

Kaoru told the nurse they were coming, but needed a minute. When she nodded and walked out the door to give the three teens a moment of privacy, Kaoru turned his attention to Hikaru and Haruhi, "You two need to talk. We weren't forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do."

"Honestly Kaoru, I don't quite believe you. You need to get him to the clinic. He still looks pale. Hikaru, I will see you later. We can just forget this happened," Haruhi said as she walked towards the door.

Hikaru's quiet voice stopped her as he said, "W-wait Haruhi. Don't go yet. I do have something I want to ask you." He may still be hanging on his brother to keep himself upright, but he had finally found his voice, "I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me this weekend." He did it and when finally looked up after he asked, he saw her studying him like he was a lab experiment. That look didn't bode well for him. He sent a silent prayer up to heaven to please let his brother be correct about Haruhi.

"Do you really want to ask me? You don't have to let them tell you what to do. You guys don't need to keep trying to protect me and keep other guys away from me you know. I can take care of myself and I don't need you rich bastards feeling sorry for me! If you were just playing with me and my emotions, then you are not the friends I thought you were," Haruhi accused without giving Hikaru a chance to speak. When she was done, she grabbed the handle of the door and started to turn it having every intention of leaving the humiliating situation she found herself in.

"Hold on! Why do you think I was forced into asking you out?" Hikaru asked stunned. He scoffed at the idea of anyone having to force him to do anything with Haruhi. Didn't she realize that?

"Didn't Kaoru and the others tell you to ask me to the dance? Other than the three of us, they aren't here any longer. Tamaki would freak if I went with some strange guy, Kaoru already has a girlfriend, so that left you to ask me to the ball. It makes logical sense to me," Haruhi charged.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. When they both faced their friend Kaoru was shaking his head no and Hikaru opened his mouth to defend himself and his feelings, "They didn't have to tell me to ask you out, I wanted to. Kaoru talked to me because I was nervous and scared about asking you, but you should know me by now that I would never do anything anyone forced me to do. I have feelings for you Haruhi and I still love you and that is why I wanted to ask you to the ball."

"You what?" Haruhi couldn't believe her ears. He couldn't have said what she thought he did.

Kaoru helped his brother walk towards Haruhi, "He is right. That is what I talked to him about confessing and why I wanted him to ask you out."

Hikaru picked it up from there, "So before I pass out again, will you go with me to the ball this weekend?"

Haruhi looked at Hikaru in the eyes. They were big and very hopeful and she found herself believing everything he just said. Her heart soared and she was giddy, "Yes! I will be happy to go with you to the ball this weekend."

Kaoru hated to break up the happy moment, but he knew the nurse was waiting just on the other side of the door and he had to get his twin to the infirmary. "As much as I would love to celebrate this wonderful moment in time and the fact that Haruhi has finally opened her eyes and isn't as clueless, Hikaru needs to get to the clinic."

Haruhi jumped and realized the situation they were in, "You're right. We can talk more later. Hikaru you need to get yourself checked out and feeling better. I will go to class and take notes that you two can borrow later." She opened the door for her best friends, "Kaoru, you should know that I am not always dense and clueless." She saw the smirk appear on the younger twin's face as he and the nurse led Hikaru down the hall. Walking to class she realized, she was truly happy and wishes did come true.


	4. Cinderella Goes to the Ball

**A/N: Well we come to the ending of another story. I hope that all of you enjoyed my first Hikaru/Haruhi story and that I did the pairing justice. Thank you to stylewriter565 for your input and to Pudding17 for asking for this pairing. If you have a suggestion for a story or a pairing request, let me know and I will see what I can do. So on with the ending. Enjoy and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 4 – Cinderella Goes to the Ball

The first week of school seemed to fly by and Haruhi was glad that she didn't have host club to take away more of her time. It seemed that her third and final year at Ouran was already shaping up to be the hardest and most involved year yet. She wondered briefly how the others had done it the previous years in addition to the host club.

After Hikaru asked Haruhi to the ball on Tuesday, he had not come back to class and was instead sent home to recuperate. Kaoru had returned to classes after lunch, but seemed a little out of sorts without his twin there. He was always the more sensitive one and wanted to be there to help his brother and to make sure he was ok. Haruhi tried to call Hikaru after classes were over, but was informed that he could not talk. Instead she gave a message to Kaoru to deliver to him. She was worried and it wasn't like Hikaru to not take her calls, "Do you think he is alright?"

"I'm sure he is fine Haruhi. You know how he gets sometimes. I will check on him when I get home and call you to let you know what I find. Alright?" Kaoru tried to reassure her when he was wondering what was going on as well. He asked the girl of his dreams to the ball and then blows her off, that was not the brother he knew.

"Thanks Kaoru!" Haruhi said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and turned to run for the bus station in order to get home.

That night Haruhi did not get a call, instead she received a knock at her door and a driver was on the other side. "Hello?" She said confusedly.

"Madam Haruhi Fujioka?" The driver asked her to confirm her identity. He held a large box with an envelope on top in his hands.

"Yes, that is me," she replied. She figured that it had to be from one of the guys in the host club. She grumbled inwardly about what could be in the box.

"I was instructed to deliver this to you. Have a good night," he handed her the box and then bowed before walking away.

Haruhi took the box into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. She wondered who sent the box and about the contents inside. She had learned long ago never to underestimate what the hosts were capable of or what they would send for her to wear to any event. Taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope. It was from Hikaru. It read:

_Haruhi,_

_Sorry I wasn't available when you called. My parents made me go to the hospital to get checked out and then I fell asleep. I am fine though and will be back at school tomorrow. My parents have confiscated my phone though saying that I need to rest tonight and I can talk to my friends tomorrow. Inside the box, you will find a dress that my mom picked out for you for Saturday. I have not seen it, so I hope you like it. Thank you for saying yes. You made me very happy and I cannot wait to dance with you in my arms at the ball. You are my real life princess. _

_Love, Hikaru_

Haruhi smiled and clutched the letter to her chest in a rare moment of girliness. She looked at the box and decided to take the leap and open it. She gasped as soon as she lifted the lid. She hadn't even pulled out the dress and already she could see it would be the most gorgeous she has worn to date. Inside was the palest of lavenders and from what she could see the top was made of lace. She pulled the dress out of the box and marveled at it. The top was lace and the bottom was satin. It had a high waist and where the lace met the satin there was the tiniest bit of ruching. The sleeves would sit off the shoulder and had a slight sweetheart neckline. The lace was sheer above the bust and on the arms, but covered the entire top part of the dress. It wasn't too frilly or poufy. It was a dress that she would probably pick herself. She decided she had to try it on now. She ran to her room to put on the dress and went to the bathroom to look at herself. The sleeves stopped about an inch above her elbows and the dress fit her just right. She loved it and could not wait to show it off for her prince.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING HARUHI?" Ranka shouted at her when she left the bathroom to change.

Haruhi had been so wrapped up in what she was looking at; she had not noticed that her father had returned home from work. In other words, he scared her when he yelled causing her to jump and scream. When she saw who it was, she narrowed her eyes on him and said, "Nothing dad. It is just a dress for the ball this Saturday. Hikaru sent it over."

"Haruhi you look so beautiful! I have to take a picture!" Ranka said excitedly pulling out his cell phone and snapping a couple of pictures before he paused, "Wait don't the twins usually send you stuff together?"

Haruhi blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor, "Well Hikaru asked me to go to the ball with him and he had his mom pick out a dress for me to wear." In the next moment she was pulled into a bone crushing hug and as she attempted to free herself, her father continued to express himself.

"Oh my baby has a date with one of the Hitachiin boys! I am so happy for you. Are you excited? Can I help you with your hair and make-up? He better be picking you up!" Ranka spewed.

"Dad, let go!" She finally got out of his hold and breathed deeply to replace the lack of oxygen from the past couple of minutes. "The ball is Saturday and you have to work, but I will be sure to take plenty of pictures. I know how to do make-up, so you don't have to worry about that. If you can help me start on my hair before you leave, I will let you do that."

Ranka knew to take what he could get and readily agreed to her proposal. He was so excited for her. He never liked Tamaki and if she couldn't be with Kyoya, he would be happy for her to be with any of the remaining four members of the group. He shut down his daydreams and looked towards the space his daughter had just been occupying only to find the space empty. He heard her shuffling around in her room and reminded her to hang up the dress so that it didn't get wrinkled.

Haruhi came out of her room with a smile on her face. The dress was perfect and she could not wait for Saturday. She went back into the living room to get the box and noticed there were shoes in the box as well. She opened up the shoe box to find a pair of silver kitten heels that were accentuated with a few jewels. She really hoped they were not real. Not putting anything past her friends or their families, she decided it was possible that they were, but really hoped they weren't. Grabbing the box and shaking her head, she returned to her room to make sure everything was put up until the big night.

It was now Friday and Haruhi was thinking back to that day. She had been asked to the ball and received a beautiful dress and shoes. She felt like Cinderella, but she knew that her coach would not turn into a pumpkin at midnight. Hikaru had been sweet to her and was sweeping her off of her feet every chance he could the last couple of days and although normally such acts would have irritated her, she found that she was enjoying the attention from him. Smiling dreamily, she turned her attention to her notes and tried to force herself to concentrate on the lecture her teacher was giving.

The bell rang and finally the day was over. In twenty-four hours Haruhi would be at the ball with her friends and her prince charming. Gathering her books she looked over to the twins and was surprised to find them gone. They always waited for her, especially Hikaru. She saw a small note on her desk, "Sorry Haruhi, but we needed to get home. I will be by to pick you up from your apartment at 6:00pm and we will go to dinner before the ball. –H." Well that explained what happened. She was a little disappointed, but it could not be helped and it was time for her to head home.

Today was about notes being left for her everywhere for taped to the door of the refrigerator at home was a note from her dad. He was apologizing, but he was going out with a friend tonight and would not be home until Sunday. It seemed that he was going to be staying with his friend overnight. Haruhi sighed; at least she didn't have to worry about him this weekend. She decided the best course of action for her night would be to study, eat dinner, study some more and then crash for the night if she was able to, and that is exactly what she did.

Haruhi jumped awake the next morning to pounding at her door. She staggered to the front door and answered it; the host club, sans the twins, was standing on her stoop. Groaning she looked at them and left the door open for them to enter, "What are you guys doing here so early? How did they wake you up Kyoya?" She moved into the kitchen to make coffee.

"I blame the blonde idiot, but we did have a plan to pick you up this morning. I guess it could have been worse. They could have tried to wake me up at 6:00, at least it is 9:30," Kyoya said looking at his watch.

"Really? I didn't realize it was so late already. I didn't go to bed until late," she said yawning and then slowly turned around and gave the four hosts a very narrowed glare, "What do you mean you had plans to pick me up this morning? I can't go out with you today. I have a ball to go to tonight!"

"Haru-Chan! We know that. We are going to take you to breakfast and then to get your hair and make-up done," Hunny gushed.

Haruhi face palmed, "So you are telling me that you came to drag me to breakfast and then to the salon?"

Tamaki swept her up in his arms, "Yes, isn't it great my daughter! We will get to spend the day together and I get to spoil you!"

Mori moved to pull her out of Tamaki's embrace and then set her behind him. He patted her head and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Your father called and said he was worried that your hair and make-up would not be up to par because he would be gone and therefore could not help you get ready. So here we are to make sure you look up to snuff tonight," Kyoya smirked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Haruhi bemoaned her fate. When she received answers of no from everyone, she said, "Fine. Let me go get ready."

"Oh and Haruhi, be sure to bring your dress and everything you need for tonight. Hikaru and Kaoru already know about the change of plans and we will meet them at the restaurant," Kyoya added.

When she was done getting ready for her outing with her friends, she grabbed the dress and shoes for tonight. Haruhi walked out of her room and although Tamaki was grabbing for the items, she handed them to Mori since she trusted him more not to damage anything. She looked towards the infamous shadow king, "Does this mean that you are coming to dinner with us tonight?" She knew that Kaoru and Haruko were coming with them, but she had not been aware the others would be in attendance.

"Yes Haru-Chan! In fact, we are going to the ball with you also! Isn't that great?!" Hunny bounced up and down with his joyous news.

Haruhi smiled. It would be nice for all of the hosts to be together tonight, "Yah, it is."

"Well if we are all ready, let's commence our plan: spoil Haruhi and make sure that she is the most beautiful princess and not a slob at the ball!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi clenched her teeth and mumbled some words under her breath. She couldn't believe that is what he had named this plan of his. She knew he was the one that named the plan because he is always the one that comes up with the stupid plans and their names to begin with. Kyoya probably called Tamaki to plant the idea in his head and it took off from there. She might have to find a way to kill both of them, although she didn't have much time to stew about it since she was being dragged out of her door and towards the limo. Looking back, she saw Kyoya lock the door with his spare key. She needed to see what she could do about getting that key back from him at some point.

Breakfast was an adventure in its own right. Hunny tried to order cake and when he was told that they didn't have cake, he got a bit sullen until he was told he could order chocolate chip pancakes with whip crème and ice cream. Then Tamaki tried to order for Haruhi and she refused to allow him that privilege which sent him to his mushroom corner, but he was dragged back by Kyoya and told not to make a spectacle since they were in a public place. Girls flirted with all of the guys left and right. Shouts of "MOE" and fainting filled the restaurant. Haruhi was glad when they were finally able to leave.

Next they took her to the spa to get her, as Tamaki stated, "glammed up" for tonight. Haruhi didn't know what that meant, but it was only noon, surely it didn't take five plus hours to get her ready for tonight. She was wrong, that is exactly what it took.

Tamaki tried to follow Haruhi to the back stating that he was her father and he should be allowed to accompany her. The receptionist looked at him like he was crazy, Kyoya looked irritated, Hunny laughed, and Mori showed zero expression. Haruhi yelled at him stating he couldn't come back there because she was about to change into a robe and he had to wait with the others, adding that he was not her father. He immediately found another corner to sulk in.

Haruhi went to the back and changed into a robe. After she was done changing, she was led into a room to get a body wrap to make sure her skin was soft and glowing. She felt like a sushi roll, but admitted that her skin did feel softer. After the wrap, she got a massage and facial. The tech also waxed her eye brows. Her hair and make-up were next. By the time she was done, she had been rolled, waxed, greased, tweezed, hair pulled this way and that, and her face became a canvas. The stylists helped her into her dress and shoes before she was allowed to see the finished product. After she was dressed she was allowed to look into a full length mirror and put her hand up to touch the image. It didn't look like her. The make-up was subtle and not overdone, but the dress with the hair and make-up looked like it could be someone else. The image that peered back at her was very pretty and regal looking.

The guys had left Haruhi to the hands of the employees of the spa and went out for a while. They knew that it would be hours before she was ready since they had ordered several things for her. When they got the call that she was almost done with make-up, the four hosts headed back to the spa. All four of them, including Kyoya, were interested in seeing the results of the stylists work. They waited in the reception area for Haruhi to make her appearance.

Haruhi walked towards the front of the spa with butterflies in her stomach. She hoped that her friends approved, but most importantly, she hoped Hikaru liked it. Walking into the reception area, she stood there for a minute before they noticed her. She then had the pleasure of seeing a look of surprise appear on all of their faces. She giggled and turned, "What do you think?"

"Haru-Chan you look so pretty!" Hunny said dazed.

Tamaki ran up to hug her and swing her around, but Mori stopped him before he glopped her. The king looked up at the tallest host, "Why did you do that Mori?"

"You will mess up her hair and make-up," Mori said simply to Tamaki and then turned to Haruhi, "You're pretty."

"Thank you Hunny and Mori!" Haruhi said blushing.

"You are breathtaking my dear," Tamaki said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you Tamaki," Haruhi responded.

"Yes, I have to agree. They did a great job here, but then again, I don't expect anything less from an Ootori owned business," Kyoya said. He was impressed, she really did look beautiful and he knew that Hikaru would be speechless.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side and looked at Kyoya for a second. She smiled and knew it was his way of complimenting her, "Thank you Kyoya." She looked around her friends and noticed that they were all dressed in their tuxes and ready for the ball also, "All of you look so handsome!"

Everyone gave her their thanks and then Kyoya spoke up, "Well if we are all ready, it is 5:23 now and we have reservations at 6:00." With this information, everyone made their way out of the building and into the car.

Haruhi smiled to herself. She really was like Cinderella tonight. The limo was her coach and she had a prince waiting for her. Together they were going to a ball. She had a fairy godmother in Mrs. Hitachiin that gave her the beautiful dress and shoes, and four fairy godfathers who made sure she looked perfect tonight for her date. They may not have been conventional friends, but they were her best friends and always there for her.

The limo pulled up to the restaurant and one by one each of the hosts got out of the car leaving Haruhi for the last. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruko were waiting for them outside. Hikaru was impatient to see Haruhi and the dress his mother had selected for her, but his friends were making a very good wall blocking his view of his princess. He heard her exit the limo and knew Hunny had helped her out of the car. He was trying to be patient and wait for the brick wall to part, but it was not one of his virtues and if they didn't let him see his date soon, he may have to take drastic measures. Just when he was about to say and/or do something, the hosts parted and revealed an angel behind them. His breath was taken away and he was speechless. Haruhi was stunning and elegant. He took a hesitant step forward and bowed in front of her grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Wow Haruhi, you look exquisite."

Haruhi watched Hikaru step forward and blushed when he took her hand. When he told her that she was exquisite, the color increased and she offered him a nervous smile. She had never felt nervous or embarrassed around him before, it was a new experience for her, but she was pleased that he liked how she looked. "Thank you Hikaru," Haruhi said softly. "You look very good tonight as well," she added.

Hikaru smiled at her and then pulled her arm into the crook of his. He looked at his friends, "Thank you for helping her today. Is everyone ready to eat?" Amongst "Your welcomes" and "yes, starving", the group made their way indoors to enjoy dinner together. Luckily dinner was a bit smoother than breakfast and soon enough they were on their way to the ball.

The host club arrived and the girls swooned. As soon as the dancing started, the single hosts were pulled out onto the dance floor. Kaoru escorted his girlfriend and Hikaru escorted Haruhi.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, "You know I think this night has been perfect. I am glad that the others were able to come, but I am especially happy to be here with you."

"It isn't quite perfect yet," Hikaru said smirking down at his date.

"Oh really? Why not?" She asked confused doing a mental checklist on anything that could have been forgotten.

"No, but I can fix it," Hikaru said cryptically. On their way to the dance floor he grabbed a rose from one of the tables and placed it in Haruhi's hair. It was a pale blue rose, his color of rose. Then when they reached the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms to start the first dance, he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, "Now it is perfect."

Haruhi blushed and offered him a brilliant smile. She had to agree that the night was now perfect and as the first strains of the waltz started up, she decided dancing with Hikaru just made perfect become even more so.


End file.
